


Tatuaje

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Kiss, Heavy Petting, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanatarou tiene y aprovecha una oportunidad. La de poder posar, una vez más y totalmente con otras intenciones, las manos sobre la morena piel de aquel fornido y salvaje teniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuaje

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que no soy Tite u_u Lamento decepcionarlos (?). Nada me pertenece, salvo las letras de este fic.

Se encontraba repasando el suelo por segunda vez en el día; últimamente todo estaba bastante tranquilo y no había mucho por hacer en el Seireitei, menos aún para alguien como él quien, según pensaba, no servía más que para tareas mundanas que cualquier otro podía realizar sin ninguna dificultad. Se refregó la frente para correrse algunos mechones de pelo que comenzaba a molestarlo y siguió con la labor.

—Tercer puesto —dijo una joven que el pelinegro reconoció de su propio escuadrón, pero de la que no sabía su nombre por su reciente llegada al gotei trece—, solicitan del sexto escuadrón un miembro del nuestro para curar heridas leves del teniente Abarai Renji.

Yamada prestó más atención a la conversación y finalmente se acercó hasta donde se hallaba el rubio y su Capitana.

—¿Heridas leves? ¿De qué tipo?  
—No supieron decirme. —La novata se mostró contrariada por no ser competente en ese momento—. Lo siento, debí preguntar o cerciorarme yo misma.

Hanatarou conocía ese viejo y amigo sentimiento: El de no ser útil, ni siquiera para informar correctamente. Él se esforzaba duramente, pero aun así no dejaba de ser quién era. No se tenía autoestima y aunque el resto de sus amigos se empecinaran en hacerle ver lo imprescindible que era en ese lugar, no dejaba de sentirse igual. De todos modos nunca dejaba de sonreír, porque por mínimo que fuera, él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

—No te preocupes, enviaré a alguno. —Remura elevó la cabeza para escudriñar con la mirada y pescar algún incauto que estuviera holgazaneando para enviarlo en castigo.  
—Este... disculpen... —Pero el séptimo puesto se le adelantó— ¿Podría ir yo a curar las heridas de Abarai fukutaichou? —Dejó el escurridor apoyado contra una pared y agregó—: Ya terminé de limpiar los pisos. —Bajó la vista, jugando nervioso con las tiras del obi.  
—Está bien, Hanatarou. —Fue Unohana quien, sonrisa mediante, le respondió, pasando por encima de cualquier decisión y opinión de Yasochika.  
—¡Gracias, Capitana! —Sonrió, radiante de felicidad y yendo de un lado al otro se preparó con lo necesario para partir cuanto antes al sexto escuadrón.

Caminó presuroso por las afueras, el clima en el Seireitei siempre era bueno, pero ese día, para el joven, el sol brillaba con más intensidad, las flores eran más bellas y los pájaros cantaban con más energía. Todo parecía combinarse para hacer de esa mañana, una agradable jornada. Ni hablar, teniendo en cuenta que tendría la posibilidad de posar sus delicadas manos en el rudo cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo.

El corazón le latía con furia a medida que se acercaba más y más a su objetivo. Atravesó la entrada, dándose a conocer y enseguida fue guiado por un miembro de aquel escuadrón a los aposentos privados del sub Capitán. Este se encontraba de espalda, con los hombros y tatuajes al descubierto, pero aún con el kurogi puesto.

—¡Fukutaichou! ¡Un integrante del cuarto escuadrón ha venido a curar sus heridas!

¿Por qué todos tenían que gritar cuando se dirigían a un superior? Renji frunció la frente algo molesto, pero sabiendo que era caso perdido remarcar ese detalle, silenció, dando la vuelta para encontrarse con el porte desgarbado de Yamada y su mirada fija en el suelo.

—¡Hana! —Se emocionó fugazmente solo por ver una cara conocida. El mencionado elevó la vista, con un apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, conmovido por la expresión del otro, cargada de cariño, o al menos así quiso verlo—. Gracias, Satou; puedes retirarte —dijo Abarai y luego de que su compañero desapareciera cerrando la puerta, se dirigió a Hanatarou—. Ven, pasa.  
—Con permiso. —Se sentía incómodo, nunca antes había estado en el cuarto personal del pelirrojo. Observó con disimulada curiosidad cada recoveco que estaba a su alcance visual—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Abarai-san?  
—Le he dicho a Rikichi que no se preocupara —se quejó, sin realmente estar molesto por la preocupación—; son heridas menores.  
—Déjeme ver —solicitó arrodillándose junto al tatami en donde Renji estaba sentado mirándose las lastimaduras.  
—En realidad podía atendérmelas yo mismo, pero... —Iba a volver a quejarse de Rikichi, sin embargo silenció al sentir las manos de Yamada sobre el brazo ensangrentado.  
—Debería tener más cuidado con sus entrenamientos —opinó, siendo conocedor de las actividades del mayor.  
—Son entrenamientos, la idea no es morir —explicó de notable buen humor—; por eso, son heridas que puedo atenderme yo mismo, aunque mi kidou no es muy bueno... —concluyó, dudando de sí mismo y de sus palabras.

Hanatarou sonrió apenas y notó que, efectivamente, no se trataba de algo serio; de hecho no necesitaba siquiera utilizar su energía espiritual para curarlo. Debía lavar la herida para que no se infectara, primero y principal, y también para quitar la sangre que no le permitía ver la gravedad y profundidad de las cortadas.

Tomó una solución rojiza, más bien de color cobre, que extrajo de un bolso, embebió una fina tela y con un notable temblequeo en las manos, las posó sobre los hombros del mayor refregando con delicadeza. Detalle que llamó la atención de Renji.

—Con ganas, Hana, que no soy de cristal.

El aludido se vio tentado en reír, pero en cambió respondió:

—Debo limpiar con cuidado, desconozco la profundidad de las heridas y no quiero causarle un daño mayor.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación un silencio tenso sobrevino. Yamada despedía un reiatsu alterado, detalle que incomodaba de una forma que no llegaba a comprender, al teniente. Por eso intentó entablar un diálogo, para distender los ánimos.

—¿Cómo andan tus cosas?  
—Como siempre. —Ante esa seca respuesta, inevitablemente otro silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Los dedos del séptimo puesto aprovechaban para rozar con suavidad la piel morena de Abarai, quien comenzaba a sentir cierta electricidad, muy particular y placentera.

No piensen mal del señor "fukutaichou" no tenía intenciones lascivas con el menor, pero este, sin lugar a dudas, se estaba comportando de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho. El pelirrojo había estado en mil ocasiones junto a Hanatarou, no era la primera vez; no obstante, su actitud, su porte, y hasta podía jurar que su mirada aunque no la viera por estar de espalda, eran atípicas.

No supo adivinar qué mensaje escondían.

Yamada terminó de lavar las heridas que a simple vista se veían y examinó con cuidado notando que, como había sospechado desde el inicio, no era muy serias.

—Por favor, de la vuelta —susurró. Renji obedeció, dejando el pecho tatuado por completo al descubierto, inevitablemente expuesto pues gracias a ese movimiento su kurogi cayó del todo hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura. El enfermero continuó curando la zona con esa calma exasperante, absorto y concentrado en su labor—. Ahora quítese la ropa y acuéstese boca arriba.

De buenas a primeras Abarai atinó a acatar la orden, sin embargo sólo necesitó de una milésima de segundos para caer en la cuenta. Abrió los ojos y buscó las palabras correctas para no mostrarse desconfiado, aunque lo estuviera.

—¿Es necesario que me quite toda la ropa? Digo, no tengo cortadas en las piernas, solo magulladuras.  
—Está bien, pero quítese el gi completamente y acuéstese boca arriba.

Nuevamente obedeció. Intentó borrar esas alocadas ideas de la cabeza: Hanatarou aún era un crío como para andar pensando en esas cuestiones. ¿En qué clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo? No había ninguna doble intención en sus actos, solo era su mente perversa que mal interpretaba toda la situación.

El mayor, se relajó. Las manos de Yamada eran maravillosas; pronto pudo sentir sobre su piel un calor que reconoció como kidou y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pero inmediatamente tuvo que volver en sí cuando sintió los dedos del enfermero sobre el pecho.

Aun con los ojos cerrados arqueó las cejas. ¿Podía ser posible? No, el kidou no necesitaba de un contacto directo, este era superficial, apenas un manejo de energía. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el séptimo puesto del cuarto escuadrón lo estaba tocando?

Finalmente abrió los ojos cuando nítidamente experimentó el suave y delicioso vaivén de las yemas sobre la costilla derecha.

—¿H-Hanatarou? —Sonó a reproche, a sorpresa; mezcla de deleite y rechazo.  
—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó torpemente bajando la cabeza en un gesto sumiso, sentado sobre los talones con las manos aferrando fuertemente la hakama. Apenas se animó a elevar un poco la mirada para escudriñar la reacción del teniente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —La pregunta era irrisoria, carecía de respuesta. Algo en su cuerpo había reaccionado al candente trato. Hanatarou, por su parte, se vio obligado a explicarse.  
—Lo siento mucho, es que… es que yo siempre…—comenzó a balbucear con torpeza— sus tatuajes —dijo finalmente con los labios temblorosos—; siempre me dieron curiosidad sus tatuajes. Quería tocarlos, ver cómo eran. —Yamada sonrió algo avergonzado, esperando por una pronta respuesta del mayor, fuera esta de rechazo o aceptación. Por suerte se trató de la última.

—Sigue —sonó imperativo, pero su sonrisa alivió el tono.

Renji tragó saliva y buscó en vano esconder una creciente erección. Se maldijo por dentro, ¿cómo podía pensar "así" de Yamada?

"Es un niño".

"Es tan sólo un niño, Renji".

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Ciento diez? Quizás, en la sociedad de almas; quince en el mundo humano.

"Maldito pervertido, es un niño".

Pero no pudo autoconvencerse, al menos no a su cuerpo. Intentó distraerse, mentalizarse que las miradas del enfermero, sus actitudes y su toque no escondían ninguna intención más que las de curar.

Sin embargo Hanatarou no ayudó en nada a asimilar esa idea, ya que al notar en la zona de la Hakama del teniente un relieve muy característico, llevó la manos hasta esa dureza para palparla por encima. Abarai ahogó un gemido; por reflejo incorporó la espalda hasta terminar sentado y tomó, entre las suyas, las manos de Yamada. No quería ser rudo con el menor, por eso silenció al no saber qué expresar. Se quedó observándolo con seriedad, tratando de entender que estaba pasando allí.

Aun así, el menor no se mostró incómodo o molesto; toda su persona había adoptado una postura neutral.

—Acuéstese, que aun no he terminado mi trabajo —susurraron los delgados labios del enfermero.  
—Hanatarou, no. Esto… está mal, muy mal. —Su rostro profesó algo de dolor, por tener que aceptar que la simple idea de satisfacer sus necesidades con el crío eran imposibles.  
—¿Qué?

La expresión de Hanatarou fue de puro desconcierto, rompió a reír, más tarde, al no entender un ápice lo que le había querido decir el sub-capitán. Este, ante esa inesperada reacción y tratando de entenderlo, acabó por preguntar con notable sorpresa:

—¿Tú siempre haces esto?  
—Tranquilo, Abarai-san, es parte de mi trabajo.

El mencionado sujeto parpadeó estupefacto. ¿Parte de su trabajo? Negó con la cabeza, sin poder salir de su asombro, sin dejar de sostener las manos de Yamada y sin acostarse nuevamente sobre el tatami.

—No debería ser parte de tu trabajo. —Finalmente liberó las manos del menor.  
—Sí que lo es —contradijo mostrándose extrañado—. El cuarto escuadrón tiene la labor y misión, entre otras, de brindar una atención optima al paciente; satisfacer todas sus necesidades, tanto físicas como espirituales.

Con la palma sobre el pecho de Renji le obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Abarai no entraba en sí, comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor la situación en la que se encontraba envuelto Yamada. Estaba haciendo eso por "obligación", porque fervientemente creía que "eso" era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo comprendió totalmente cuando sintió que el lazo de su obi era desatado sin demasiada dificultad. Enseguida el enfermero se las ingenió para llegar a destino y apresar el enhiesto miembro del sexto fukutaichou.

Este se dejó hacer: no pudo oponerse, ni siquiera cuando el menor tomó entre las manos ardientes el pene para comenzar a masturbarlo con firmeza.

Lo que siguió a continuación lo dejó al borde del colapso: El jovencito se puso de pie y con suma rapidez se desató el nudo de la cinta dejando caer estrepitosamente la hakama al suelo.

—No, Hana. No sé quien te habrá metido esa idea en la cabeza —dijo el sexto lugarteniente con premura, notando la insondable tristeza que había dominado al otro.  
—¿Le desagrado?  
—No se trata de eso, ven aquí. —Lo instó tomándole de un brazo para jalarlo y sentarlo a su lado. Alcanzó a ver parte de la desnudez de Hanatarou, pues el kurogi abierto apenas le tapaba el área genital—. No puedes andar haciendo esto. —No quiso preguntarlo, pero ¿cuántos mal nacidos se habían aprovechado de la confusión del joven?  
—Byakuya-Taichou me dijo lo mismo.

El pelirrojo palideció y se vio tentado en carcajear, pero se resistió y apenas una risilla, por la mera idea de verlo a su capitán envuelto en esa situación, surgió de su boca. Lo miró con ternura, para luego buscar las palabras correctas sin herirlo, con compasión.

—Debes hacer esto porque _quieres_ hacerlo —remarcó con énfasis—, no porque te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, más cuando de estas cosas se tratan.  
—Si es por eso, no hay problema. —Sonrió con las mejillas algo coloradas por la confesión—. A decir verdad… Yo siempre quise darle este servicio a usted.

Abarai vio todas sus pesadillas materializarse en ese momento. O al menos su mayor miedo en esa situación; soltó el aire atrapado en los pulmones para perder la mirada a un rincón de su cuarto y explicarse con torpeza.

—Me halaga, de verdad, pero…  
—¿Pero? —Acercó el rostro, curioso, ansioso por conocer los motivos de Renji para rechazarlo.  
—¿Cómo sé si realmente tú… puedes, quieres, corresponde que… hagas… esto?

Yamada fijó la mirada en el mayor con más insistencia, con los grandes ojos bien abiertos, para responderle tajante y seguro.

  
—Ya sé que estas cosas debo hacerlas porque yo quiero hacerlas —la sonrisa ahora fue pícara—; pero las hago porque me gusta ser útil. Ya sabe —continuó hablando con naturalidad, restándole importancia al asunto— no soy un buen shinigami, mi nivel de kidou aún sigue siendo bajo, así que tengo que ofrecer... otras _cosas_ …  
—Oh… —Abarai se quedó helado. No supo qué decir en semejante momento y con semejante contestación; y su pene seguía tan duro como al inicio. Para colmo la juguetona mano del menor hurgando bajo la escasa ropa para dar con el falo le nublaba todos los sentidos—. No, no, no —suplicó avasallado.  
—No le gusto. —Esta vez fue una afirmación más que una interrogación. Abarai enarcó las cejas y los tatuajes en la frente se movieron al compás.  
—¿A ti te parece que no? —investigó con tono jovial, apretando la mano de Yamada que se encontraba posada sobre el miembro, como indicándole así, que esa era la única prueba que tenía para respaldar sus palabras.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Entonces... —susurró—. Es que me siento un pervertido.  
—No se preocupe, he estado con hombres mucho más grande que usted.  
—¡Eso no está bien!  
—El punto es que yo… —Ahí iba la declaración; de nuevo se mostró avergonzado. ¿Por qué llegado a ese punto el terror lo invadía atentando contra su elocuencia? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Un rechazo? Más de eso no... De todos modos, para el joven, aquello sería catastrófico. Renji se preguntó interiormente cómo hacía el integrante del cuarto escuadrón para pasar de ser una persona sensual a un niño de secundaria en tan sólo un segundo. Hanatarou, ante la pasividad y mutismo de Abarai, se armó de coraje y continuó—: Usted me gusta mucho. Yo... lo... quiero. —Bajó la vista, sobrepasado por la fuerte y penetrante mirada del mayor—. Estoy enamorado de usted. ¡Lo amo!  
—Bueno, bueno —rió apenas, sin intenciones de herirlo—; una cosa es gustar de alguien, otra es quererlo, otra es sentirse enamorado y muy distinto es "amar".  
—Como sea —continuó Yamada arrojándose sobre el teniente—; lo deseo demasiado. Me toco mucho pensando en usted.  
—Oh. —Tragó saliva con penosa dificultad. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? La realidad era que lo deseaba. ¡Carajo, que deseaba penetrarlo! Pero sencillamente algo no le permitía ir más allá. Sentir el cálido cuerpo semi desnudo sobre el suyo en igualdad de condiciones, el alocado palpitar del corazón, el aliento sobre lau piel... Aquello era demasiado—. Hana… Me importas —confesó finalmente—; no quiero lastimarte.  
—Lo sé. No se preocupe, traje lubricante íntimo del mundo real, sabor frutilla.  
—¡No hablo de eso! —exclamó y Hanatarou rompió a reír de una manera que no dejaba de demostrarle que de inocente sólo tenía la apariencia—. ¿De veras no eres virgen? —Renji todavía no podía creerlo. Yamada se incorporó apenas para poder hablar directamente, cara a cara, con el teniente.

—Ni los pies tengo virgen. ¿Por qué? —dijo y cuestionó con una naturalidad pasmosa.  
—Es que… no puedo creerlo. Yo a tu edad… A tu edad recién empezaba a masturbarme, no hacía más que entrenar con Kira. —Pasaron algunos años hasta que empezaron con el otro tipo de entrenamiento: el de practicar para el primer beso, el de satisfacer necesidades físicas, el descubrir similitudes en el otro y comparar.  
—Los tiempos cambian. —Fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor y se quedó observándolo, como esperando una pronta contestación; no obstante como Renji seguía en ese estado reflexivo, el menor aprovechó la confusión para recostarse completamente sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a frotarse.

—¡Oh, Hana! —Abarai se permitió gemir, aun más cuando el miembro, a duras penas atrapado entre las telas del hakama, se liber, frotándose deliciosamente con la suave piel del otro.  
—A-Abarai-fukutaichou… —Yamada cerró los ojos e intensificó los movimientos, buscando la posición idónea para que los penes se encontraran y se rozaran pecaminosamente.

El pelirrojo no soportó más la situación y se dejó llevar; a medias consciente de sus actos, a medias inconsciente. Escabulló las manos debajo del kurogi de Hanatarou y enterró los dedos en la blanca piel de la cadera para instarlo a seguir meciéndose sobre él. El pelinegro se aferró, como náufrago al bote, de los hombros del sujeto.

Aquello dolía por momentos, pues no tenían ningún cuidado, por el contrario: no hacían más que pegar sus cuerpos, como si quisieran fundirse y ser uno con el otro, buscando un anhelado desahogo. La piel comenzó a transpirar, haciendo que el roce fuera más intenso y los gemidos más pronunciados. Pronto al orgasmo. Las rodillas de Hanatarou se elevaron apenas y apretaron con fuerza el cuerpo del teniente, atrapándolo por la cintura e impidiendo una posible huida.

El cuerpo se convulsionó, el pene endurecido soltó los primeros espasmos, hasta que el semen surgió a raudales, empapando el vientre tatuado del pelirrojo. Renji no necesitó más estímulo visual o sensorial que ese; llevando las manos hasta los glúteos de su amante lo abrazó posesivamente contra el cuerpo, eyaculando estrepitosamente entre ambos.

Menudo lío… El kurogi de uno y la hakama del otro cubierto del líquido blancuzco y espeso con ese olor tan característico e imposible de disimular ante un olfato agudo. Abarai recién entonces comenzaba a comprender lo que había pasado allí, ya no necesitaba que se lo explicaran con manzanas o con dibujitos hechos por Rukia.

Había sido extraordinario; pese a que no había habido penetración, el teniente sintió con veracidad que ningún acto sexual practicado con anterioridad hasta esa fecha le había satisfecho tanto. Pues no solo se trató de una complacencia física, ya que hasta el corazón y el alma se sintieron llenos. Apenas se recuperaba de la marea orgásmica que escuchó la tierna vocecita de Hanatarou.

—Penétreme, por favor.  
—Espera, espera… —Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer experimentado—. Acabé mucho, el semen fue abundante y no creo que reaccione hasta dentro de unos minutos. —Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la zona sur de su fornido cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Por el amor de todos los dioses del Olimpo. Había sucumbido a los encantos del séptimo puesto. Este, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no dejaba de mirar con fascinación al hombre que desde antes ya admiraba y con profunda devoción—. Creo que lo mejor, por ahora, es ir despacio. ¿Qué opinas? —propuso Abarai al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

Esa mirada de cachorro hambriento y mojado lo superó. No quería destruir las ilusiones de un púber, ni tampoco deseaba quitárselo de encima para ser sinceros. No podía corresponder sus sentimientos de la manera en la que sus ojos se lo estaban rogando. Al menos no por el momento.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Yamada se decepcionó un poco.  
—Quiero decir —comentó juguetón y acariciándole la mejilla— que vendrás muy seguido a curar mis heridas, serás algo así cómo... —fingió pensar— mi enfermero personal.  
—Ajá… —Le estaba siguiendo la corriente intentando adivinar las intenciones del mayor.  
—Pero iremos despacio; primero lo primero. ¿No te parece?

Al ver que Hanatarou mostró desconcierto al oír sus palabras, Renji optó por ser más grafico: tomándolo de la misma mejilla que había acariciado escasos segundos atrás, lo acercó, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, frotándose delicadamente. El corazón de Yamada parecía querer salirse de lugar o al menos así lo sintió su dueño. No cerró los ojos para dar crédito de lo que veía: Que realmente el poderoso Renji Abarai, teniente de la sexta división, lo estaba besando.

¡A él! ¡Lo estaba besando!

"Su primer beso"

El primero y del hombre que deseaba que tuviera ese privilegio. Renji adivinó ese detalle, porque contrario a lo esperado, el pelinegro no abrió la boca para recibir la lengua. Algo extraño, ya que desde el inicio todo habían sido abismalmente opuesto; o no tanto, teniendo en cuenta la importancia que se le suele dar a ese particular contacto. Mejor así, pensó el teniente.

Paso a paso, lentamente, no de golpe y sopetón como el pelinegro pretendía. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás, es decir, para hacer "las otras cosas". Por el momento se había encariñado más con el séptimo puesto; no era difícil hacerlo cuando uno lo conocía y en el presente no podía más que sentirse halagado de aquel cariño depositado en su ruda e insignificante persona.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así; sin embargo Abarai Renji siempre creyó fervientemente en que tarde o temprano alguien, con la capacidad de inflarle el ego y mostrarle un poco de cariño, aparecería en su vida; pero lo que jamás imaginó fue que esa persona y que ese lugar fuera ocupado por el séptimo puesto del cuarto escuadrón.

 

**FIN**


End file.
